Fresas con Nata
by Alma de medianoche
Summary: Ellos son Diferentes pero son muy iguales, que estean echos el uno para el otro les da igual. De como Lily Evan y James Potter tuvieron su primera cita, y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta. Para Alikum.


**Sumary:** ÉL, Un eterno soñador, un alma libre, James Potter. Y ella la prefecta perfecta, amante de la filosofía y el café, Lily Evans. Aparentemente diferentes, pero invisiblemente parecidos. Ellos, Nietzsche, amigos, libertad e inconformismo. De cómo Lily Evans y James Potter tuvieron su primera cita, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

**Rated:** K+

**Tamaño: **One-Shot.

**Pairing:** James Potter & Lily Evans.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, pertenece a gente más influyente, más rica, y más rubia, y yo, simplemente, juego con sus personajes, sin ánimo de lucro ninguno!

**Agradecimientos: **Más que agradecimientos, hoy le dejo unas palabritas a la mejor Beta de todo el universo, mi querida amante extraoficial de las noches locas, y la ingenua que se dejó retar por mi, a la maravillosa _**Alikum**_, por su gran esfuerzo y su perseverancia, y por aguantarme tanto tiempo, intentar escribir mis caprichos, y seguir con ellos después de una eternidad. Te quiero pequeña (GRANDE!!), sigue siendo la mejor del mundo, y yo te regalaré un poco más de mi locura, por que tu eres la que me anima, y me dice esas cosas que me ponen colorada, virtualmente sonrojada.

**Notas:** Le tengo especial cariño a este One-Shot, básicamente por que es mi primer James/Lily, y lo escribí escuchando una canción preciosa de Extremoduro, Standby, que aún que no tiene demasiado que ver con el texto, sigue encantándome e inspirándome…(Absolutamente TODO lo de Extremoduro es capaz de inspirarme…)

También es especial por que salió en un momento en el que estaba un poco harta de la misma historia, del mismo tópico. James triste encuentra a Lily enamorada, pero que se lo oculta, se dan un beso, mejor amiga de Lily se queda con Sirius, y la otra mejor amiga de Lily se queda con Lupin, y no existe Colagusano, no está en ningún lado, inexistente… (Y si lo hay, con muchísimo bashing!)

Y yo creo que después de todo esto puedo dejaros ya con esta pequeña porción de mi imaginación, y todos los personajes que viven en mi cabeza, míos, y de otros:) Directamente os doy las gracias por leer, tan solo, la introducción, Mi cuarto fic publicado en esta página, A vuestra salud!

* * *

_**Fresas con Nata**_

_**Por aLma de medianoche.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Se había convertido en una costumbre ya. En algo que se repetía constantemente, que pasaba desapercibido. Una costumbre transparente, de cristal; los dos sabían que estaba ahí y les gustaba, pero ninguno lo reconocería jamás. Y era una costumbre frágil, como la porcelana o el más fino cristal. Pendía de un hilo en todo momento, a punto de romperse, pero que aun así seguía ahí, tímida y virginal, aguardando una vez más su hora de salir, de hacer efecto, de susurrar en secreto; vamos, ya es la hora, levántate, camina y acércate a ella, ahora mírala fijamente y díselo, si en el fondo lo estás deseando.

La gente nunca piensa bien. Piensan por pensar, porque son humanos y se supone que los humanos son pensadores, ¿no? Pues todos piensan mal, piensan al revés o es que, simplemente, no saben pensar. Todo el colegio sabe quién es, _y le gusta_, todo el mundo sabe quiénes son sus amigos y cuáles son sus trastadas, _y le encanta_, todos saben que está detrás de una pelirroja, _y realmente no le dan demasiada importancia, _y todos piensan que a James Potter, el eterno ligón, le es demasiado fácil levantarse todos los días y farfullar esas cuatro palabras y la fanfarronada que se le ocurra en el momento, _y eso lo odian_.  
Es muy difícil, es arriesgado, es pesado, es tedioso, es apasionante, es una aventura, es una ocasión de morir, es una ocasión de triunfar. Es muchas cosas, pero lo que no es, es fácil.

Muchas noches se revuelve en la cama y piensa en dejarlo. En dejar su droga, su pasión, su obsesión. Ahueca la almohada y da un par de vueltas, mira por la ventana, -la que está al lado de Peter y siempre está abierta, sin cortina para que entre un poco de luz y no se asuste, que también está abierta porque el lobo se lo pide a Remus y porque a Sirius le encanta la Luna; por qué mentir, le atrae instintivamente. Y James no se queja. La luna lo tranquiliza. Esas noches siempre la mira, y parece que la Luna, con su coro de estrellas, se ríe de él, con carcajadas limpias y suaves. Perfectas, como ella. Lo piensa y se atormenta, y se duerme, mirando la Luna y su tímida risa, oyendo los ronquidos de Sirius, pensando en no pensar en ella, ignorando el hecho de que al pensar en no pensarla, piensa en ella, y estando seguro de que su intento de olvidarse de ella se guardará de donde se sacó, de una cama y un poco de rechazo-. Por alguna razón que nadie conoce, esas noches siempre sueña con un gran bol de grandes y rojas fresas con nata, blanca y perfecta, como la nieve, que se muere por comer y nunca puede. Y eso que las fresas no le gustaban.  
Lunático lo llama obsesión, y Canuto lo llama enfermedad. Colagusano prefiere callarse y no opinar, asentir con la cabeza y corroborar, pero él también piensa que es un amor antinatural. Cuando James la llama madre de sus hijos, el pequeño Peter siempre se pregunta, en silencio y para sí, _¿no son necesarias dos personas para tener un hijo? _

Él, un eterno soñador, un alma libre, James Potter. Y ella la prefecta perfecta, amante de la filosofía y el café, Lily Evans. Aparentemente diferentes, pero invisiblemente parecidos. Ellos, Nietzsche, amigos, libertad e inconformismo. Secretas pasiones, ocultas e iguales, comunes y extrañas. Testarudos, alocados, risueños y enfadadizos. Ellos, adolescentes, amor, dudas y secretos. Ambos Gryffindor. Ambos valientes por naturaleza.

Lily Evans suele presumir de ser capaz de describir a James Potter con una sola palabra: e_goísta. _Aunque ella realmente piensa que todas las palabras que empiecen por _ego- _le van bien a Potter. Y el aludido siempre sonríe cuando lo escucha, y piensa: _si de verdad fuera tan egoísta, ¿pensaría a todas horas en ella?_

Suena muy extraño, tremendamente chocante. Es difícil comprender por qué James Potter le sigue pidiendo una cita a Lily Evans, ¿es que este chico no se cansa nunca? Y la verdad es que no se da nunca por vencido. Como diría Canuto, _eso no sería propio de un Gryffindor. _Cómo se nota que nunca lo han rechazado.

Pero es que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de algo. Algo que está presente y oculto, y es de que donde hay amor hay odio, y aunque suene extraño, esos dos sentimientos están forjados, una unión inseparable. Para ella, y su filosofía de vida, el amor y el odio son dos sentimientos que se tienen que sentir al máximo, obligados por una fuerza cósmica sacada de algún sitio desconocido. El que no sabe odiar no puede amar, y el que odia, ama. Y es que para ella, _y su filosofía, _si odias, amarás. Y lo más complejo de todo esto, es que la propia Lily no se daba cuenta de que si lo odiaba, lo amaría.

Los días que nevaba eran los días favoritos de Lily. El frio que la calaba hasta los huesos y los hogares de las chimeneas crepitando, creando una harmónica melodía silenciosa. Eran sus favoritos por muchas más razones, porque dejaba todos los campos blancos, porque le resultaba fascinante, o simplemente porque sí. Cada uno tiene sus manías y ella tenía esa, su eterna fascinación, rayana en la adoración, a los días de nieve. Y cuando estaba de humor y ya no le quedaban deberes ni ningún tipo de tarea, Lily solía salir y sentarse bajo un árbol, con una manta encantada para no mojarse, y conjurar una pequeña y potente llama azul que bastaba para calentarla y darle un poco de luz adicional.

_¿Por qué son tan bonitos los días grises?,_ solía preguntarse, y James tenía la respuesta, _porque van a juego con tu pelo, igual que la nieve, igual que las Fresas y la Nata._  
Pero ese día nevado era un poco especial, la primera nevada del año escolar. Y allí donde siempre se sentaba se encontraba Lily Evans. Vestida de blanco y con Nietzsche en la mano. Como diría James, _irresistible._

El pelo rojo oscuro de Lily destacaba notablemente entre tanto blanco y en tan idílica estampa navideña, _a pesar de ser mediados de Octubre. _Y cuando James pasaba por allí, no pudo reprimirse, y en un arrebato de locura se sentó a su lado, sin preguntar siquiera, temiendo otro no, y se quedó mirando al Bosque Prohibido, embobado, esperando en silencio a que le gritara.

Fue una situación realmente extraña. Allí, quietos y callados, en silencio, un silencio roto por el pasar de las páginas y las respiraciones descompasadas. Más de uno se quedó mirando, extrañado por la ausencia de pelea o la cara de serena tranquilidad de Lily. Se pasaron horas sin moverse, y ninguno se quejó.  
O bien Lily no tenía ganas de gritar y echarlo, o realmente no quería que se fuera. A la hora de comer, cuando ya no había paz ni silencio y las bolas de nieve sobrevolaban sus cabezas, Lily decidió recoger y marcharse al Gran Comedor. Había desayunado sólo un café y había sido hacia muchas horas; no podía evitar ser humana y tener necesidades. Si fuera por ella se habría quedado allí quieta durante otras tantas horas. Cómo adoraba la filosofía.

Y cuando Lily empezó a caminar delante de él, con la manta en la mochila y el libro bajo los brazos, James respiró hondo y por primera vez en la mañana se dirigieron la palabra.

-Te quiero.

-Idiota.

*** * ***

**Yaaaiii :) que felicidad que leáis esto, eso puede significar que te leíste mi One-Shot, ¿no? Pues eso espero… A veces los reviews animan a una a escribir más y más, y aún que ya se que es un poco engorroso, me gustaría que os pararais a decir simplemente un **_**Te leí, **_**o un **_**menudo asco de historia, retírate para siempre! **_

**Cambio críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS por caramelos, chocolates, Sirius, James, o cualquier otro dulce/cachondo que desees, aquí variedad, como en Honeydukes ^^**

**Todo me vale, vamos, no seas vaga/o no es tan difícil, y puedes animarme el día!**

**Todo lo que digáis me ayudará a ser mejor, os necesito… venga!**

**Gracias totales por leerme. Sabéis que os quiero.**

**ALMA!**

**P.D. Alikum, espero que te haya gustado, linda, lo hice con el corazón y toda la ilusión de mi vida…**

**P.D.2. Más os vale dejarme el review... FF es una asquerosa y no me dejaba subirlo ¬¬''**

**esto lleva escrito mucho más tieempo peeero...**

**8/3/2010  
**


End file.
